Books Timeline
:See also: Player-written books for information about books created by players. Sage Indis Surion in the mage tower in South Qeynos and Sage Navarius Orvalis in the Academy of Arcane Science in North Freeport sell numerous books that give quests. The reward is a copy of the book that can be placed in your home. Each sage used to only sell some of the books, but now all the books are for sale in both Qeynos and Freeport. Vermin's Snye A Collection of Epitaphs # (13) # (13) # (13) Architecture of the Vermin's Snye # (10) # (10) # (14) The Rat Queen of Vermin's Snye # (10) The Crypt of Betrayal A Martyr's Tale # (21) Cleaning with the Cryptkeeper # (28) From the Trial of Kane Bayle # (20) Guide to Collecting Crypt Plates # (23) Serpent Sewer Fooling the Serpent # (17) The Enchanted Serpent # (15) The Journal of Rocco Barisano # (19) The Murkies # (19) The Oops Factor # (23) The Skin of the Serpent # (19) The Trainee's Test # (25) Edgewater Drains At Low Tide # (27) Gnomes and the Art of Clockwork Maintenance # (24) # (24) # (24) Antonica Ignatia Cellus' Family History # (19) Isabella Cellus' Family History # (13) Blackburrow Basic Mining Guide # (12) # (15) Stormhold Ilene Cellus' Family History # (24) Commonlands An Old Cookbook # (14) # (13) # (13) Thundering Steppes Iriana Cellus' Family History # (23) Karath Smoothmane # (20) # (20) The Three Keys # (20) # (20) # (20) Nektulos Forest Bird Watching - The Do's and Dont's of Nektulos Forest # (25) # (25) # (25) Dragoon Zytl # (20) # (25) # (25) The Monsters # (22) Zek, the Orcish Wastes The Far Side of Tears # (34) # (35) # (36) # (37) History of the Races of Norrath These are the race-specific quest series started by books sold by the Sages in each city. These are 3-part quests, the third quest producing a book house item. All quests do not require killing anything, however; They may lead you into dangerous areas that would perhaps put killing to your favor. Races that are welcome in either city only have one quest to complete, (no good book/bad book), so there is no need to worry about going to the opposing city to find another quest or book. Recommended level is shown in parentheses. Barbarian Series :The History of Barbarians (Quest Starter) # (10) # (20) # (30) :The History of Barbarians (House Item) Dark Elf Series :The History of the Teir'Dal (Quest Starter) # (10) # (20) # (30) :The History of the Teir'Dal (House Item) Dwarf Series :The History of the Dwarves (Quest Starter) # (10) # (20) # (30) :The History of Dwarves (House Item) Erudite Series :The History of the Erudites (Quest Starter) # (10) # (20) # (30) :The History of Erudites (House Item) Gnome Series :The History of Gnomes (Quest Starter) # (20) # (10) # (30) :The History of Gnomes (House Item) Half Elf Series :The History of the Ayr'Dal (Quest Starter) # (10) # (20) # (30) :The History of Ayr'Dal (House Item) Halfling Series :The History of the Halflings (Quest Starter) # (10) # (20) # (30) :The History of Halflings (House Item) High Elf Series :The History of the Koada'Dal (Quest Starter) # (10) # (20) # (30) :The History of Koada'Dal (House Item) Human Series :The History of the Humans (Quest Starter) # (20) # (10) # (30) :The History of Humans (House Item) Iksar Series :The History of Iksar (Quest Starter) # (10) # (20) # (30) :The History of Iksar (House Item) Kerra Series :The History of the Kerra (Quest Starter) # (10) # (20) # (30) :The History of Kerra (House Item) Ogre Series :The History of the Ogres (Quest Starter) # (20) # (10) # (30) :The History of Ogres (House Item) Ratonga Series :The History of the Ratonga (Quest Starter) # (10) # (20) # (30) :The History of Ratonga (House Item) Troll Series :The History of the Trolls (Quest Starter) # (10) # (20) # (30) #The History of the Trolls (House Item) Wood Elf Series :The History of the Feir'Dal (Quest Starter) # (10) # (20) # (30) :History of the Feir'Dal (House Item) =See Also= Kelethin Research Library Category:User Guides Category:Timelines